Micro-Electro-Mechanical-System (MEMS) devices include MEMS pressure sensors. A MEMS pressure sensor measures pressure, e.g., by measuring movement of a pressure sensing diaphragm.
For example, a MEMS pressure sensor is used in a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) to monitor the pressure of a tire. However, should the MEMS pressure sensor fail or be damaged in some respect, an incorrect, e.g., high or low, tire pressure reading may be obtained even though the tire pressure is actually within a normal range. Accordingly, it is difficult to distinguish whether the tire pressure is out of range or whether the MEMS pressure sensor has failed.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.